It has been reported that therapy using a balloon catheter is effective for aortic valve stenosis. For example, Non Patent Literature 1 describes advancing an Inoue balloon to the aortic valve position while making a guide wire, which has been made to pass in the order of the right atrium, left atrium, left ventricle, aortic valve, and aorta, guide the Inoue balloon, and in this position, sufficiently dilating and forming the valve.
However, this surgical operation requires skill because the catheter and guide wire are difficult to operate. For example, it is necessary to loop the guide wire 360 degrees or more inside the heart; moreover, an operation to loop the guide wire is extremely difficult. Also, it is not easy to insert the catheter tube along the looped guide wire. In particular, the left ventricle is relatively small, and in the left ventricle, the guide wire makes a sharp curve, so that the catheter tube may not advance in the left ventricle. Further, when pulling the guide wire and catheter tube in order to take them out, because the catheter tube is looped 360 degrees, a situation may arise where the loop only decreases in size as if a knot is tightened, and the fore end of the catheter tube does not move, potentially damaging the valve.